My Valentine
by swagatron94
Summary: Adrian and Marinette story. Not really much to it. Rated T just for safety.


My Valentine

Chapter 1

"Come on Marinette, it's time for school!" Tikki exclaimed.

"Ugh...Ok." Marinette said with a groan.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng, or Marinette as her friends call her, woke up and did her usual morning routine. She walked to school with her best friend Alya and with Tikki in tow. She checked her phone a bunch of times, but still no text from him.

"Come on, Adrian. I want to talk to you." Marinette mumbled to herself.

"You know he's not going to answer you. After what happened with Hawk Moth, I don't blame him." Alya said to her.

"Seriously, you're taking his side?" Marinette said, still looking at her phone.

"Marinette, you guys beat Hawk Moth and people know who you guys are. He's nervous to say anything to anyone. Give him time. I'm not taking his "side", by the way." Alya responded back.

"Alya, it's been 3 months. It's close to Valentine's Day, and I want to see him again. Is that too much to ask?" Marinette asked her best friend.

They got to school, but not with the usual stares and the photos being taken. After avoiding and running from the mob of Ladybug and Cat Noir fans, they got to class on time and took their seats, with Marinette still wondering about Adrian...

A few hours later...

School was over and Marinette walked home by herself. All of a sudden, it began to rain. Marinette tried to run to her house, but then, it began to downpour.

"I can't make it home in time. Crap. I'll have to find some shelter." She said to herself.

All of a sudden, she saw Adrian looking at her. Just staring at her, as if he was looking into her soul, which creeped her out a bit.

"Adrian, what are you doing here? You're going to get cold." Marinette said to him.

Adrian said something to himself and ran off. Marinette got worried and decided to follow him.

"Adrian, wait!" Marinette said to him.

She ran after him and was somehow able to keep up with him, even though he's the fastest out of both of them.

"Marinette, what are you doing?" Tikki said to her.

"Following Adrian, duh." Marinette replied. She followed him for what seemed like eternity, until she found him standing on the edge of a bridge. He was about ready to jump.

"Adrian, what are you doing?!" She yelled to him. She grabbed him off the edge, right before he was going to jump.

"Marinette... leave me alone."

"Adrian..."

"I just want to be left alone, ok? I don't want to be here anymore. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry I even exist..."

All of a sudden, Marinette screamed at him and grabbed him by the shoulders. She pinned him to a wall.

"LISTEN TO ME! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, NO, MORE THAN MY BEST FRIEND. I LOVE YOU ADRIAN! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY AND I CAN'T IMAGINE LIFE WITHOUT YOU!" Marinette screamed at him.

"Ow, right in my ear." Adrian whined.

"I. Don't. Care. Now are you going to listen to me, or not?" She growled at him.

Adrian quickly shut up and listened to her. He listened to her about how much she loved him, how much she cared about both Adrian and Cat Noir and how sad she and the rest of France would be without him.

"Marinette, I'm sorry I acted this way. I'm sorry that I wasn't talking to you or anyone for that matter. I just needed some time alone...I want to ask you something." Adrian said to her.

"Ok, what?"

"What would you had done if I jumped?" Adrian asked her.

Marinette was quiet for a few seconds, and then turned to Adrian.

"I would've jumped with you."

Adrian looked at her and realized what he had done. He ignored her when she wanted to talk to him. He wanted to be left alone when she wanted to see him...

He wanted to be with no one when she wanted him and that made Adrian happy.

"Marinette, will you be my Valentine?" Adrian asked her.

Marinette gasped and smiled ever so happily. Tears began to roll down her eyes as she hugged him tightly.

"YES YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" She happily cried, hugging Adrian tightly.

Adrian smiled and hugged her back. He wiped her tears away and looked into her eyes. He then leaned in and kissed her on the lips. All of a sudden, it stopped raining and it was sunny outside. The two teens ignored the weather change and kept kissing each other. They pulled away for breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"I...I have to go..." Marinette said, still looking into Adrian's eyes.

"It's ok. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" Adrian said to her.

"O..Ok..." Marinette replied. She turned around and walked to her house, which wasn't that far now. She waited till she was out of Adrian's sight and then screamed happily. She ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. She happily jumped up and down on her bed and then texted her best friend Alya about what happened. She then realized it was about 10:00 pm. She got ready for bed and dreamed and Adrian, together forever...

End of Chapter 1


End file.
